


You Are My Lucky Star!

by Asmicarus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Old Movies, Singing in the Rain AU, classic Hollywood, romantic soppiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmicarus/pseuds/Asmicarus
Summary: Singing in the Rain AU!Viktor Nikiforov is furious when his snobbish co-star, Georgi Popovich, won't credit Yuuri in their new picture, but between Chris, Phichit and himself they'll find a way to make sure the world knows Yuuri Katsuki is the star of this film.





	You Are My Lucky Star!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> I have a lot of free time, thus this was born!
> 
> As a dancer, Singing in the Rain is a favourite of mine, and I loved the idea for this AU. Sorry Georgi! 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr under Asmicarus, feel free to have a chat with me!
> 
> Neither Yuri on Ice or Singing in the Rain are mine
> 
> Enjoy!

Viktor himself was very much used to living in the lap of luxury, in fact, he was so used to it, one could argue that luxury lived in the lap of Viktor, like he owned the concept itself. Once he made it big as an actor in the moving pictures he suddenly found himself being plunged headfirst into the life of a celebrity, being invited to all sorts of parties and dances with other people of his calibre and status.

 

 He was on the cover of too many magazines to count, and even had his own line of fragrances. This also meant that he had attended many of his own film premieres throughout the years, how could he not when Yakov seemed so keen on starting him on another picture before the last one had even ended. However, as he did up his dickie bow on the night of the premiere of his latest production ‘The King and the Skater,’ his mind was not focused on charming the press or the public who turned out to see the film, as it usually would be. He was a man full of surprises, but his mind was on someone else entirely.

 

He sat down on his bed and huffed out an exasperated sigh, not caring that his suit was getting crinkled, and his silver hair was getting mussed up after a stylist had spent hours getting it to fall just right.

“Oh dear, that doesn’t sound like award winning star Viktor Nikiforov who will have his face on the front pages of the newspaper tomorrow.” Chris purred from the armchair on the other side of the room, styling his hair not in the mirror, but in the reflection of the liquor cabinet door. Chris was Viktor’s best friend and musical director for as long as he could remember, and he could always count on him to know when something was on his mind, and he was always right, without exception. Chris was practically a mind reader, and today was no different.

“He doesn’t even get a credit on the film, Chris.”

“I know, Viktor, it’s wrong.”

 

Truth be told, Viktor had never really had any kind of relationship. Not one substantial anyway, the longest one he ever had being for publicity with another famous actor of box office hit ‘Shanghai Blade,’ and lasted two weeks. He could argue he had a relationship with Chris, but they both knew that was a flat out lie. Sex with no feelings was not a relationship, and that had ended many, many moons ago with Chris having a partner of his own now.

 

Viktor was always focused on his acting career and doing film after film, he had never had the time or energy for any relationship business. He thought he was doomed for the rest of his life to remain a bachelor while he watched everyone around him get married and grow old with their spouses, and he was okay with that… until he met Yuuri Katsuki a good year ago while working on the film that would premiere tonight. Over the course of the year, he had grown close to him while working on his latest picture, and Yuuri Katsuki turned out to be an absolute godsend for both the film and Viktor’s life. Yuuri Katsuki was an actual angel.

 

Thing is, Viktor has a co-star when he works on his pictures, a co-star that it seems Yakov had lumped him with, and has decided that very much like a limpet, every film Viktor does, he does. The public love seeing them together. His name is Georgi Popovich, and in all honesty, he could act as well as Viktor could cook. He had all the right ingredients, the look, the personality (to the public at least), but somehow it would still end up going down in burning flames at the end. What was missing was any sort of measure talent past the good genetics of his parents. It was actually quite unfortunate. So when Yakov announced that ‘The King and the Skater’ would be in production, and would push the boundaries of film that no one would have seen before, Chris and Viktor immediately swapped looks of anxiety.

 

As production began and filming started, they would turn out to be right. Georgi, in the role of the skater, even with extensive lessons, could not keep himself on two feet for longer than five seconds at a time, the ice quickly becoming a stressful place for him. The role of the skater doused in enough grace and elegance to seduce a king was rapidly looking like a goose trying to land on a frozen lake.

 

 The whole production was in jeopardy, Georgi had walked out, Yakov was almost in his grave early, when Chris had the idea that would save them. That was where Yuuri came in, hired from a professional figure skating coach as an upcoming star in Asia. Yuuri Katsuki had been called in almost as a stunt double, and skated in Georgi’s place for all the scenes where the eponymous ‘skater’ actually spent any sort of time on the ice. Yakov almost fainted in relief when it was found that Yuuri Katsuki could glide on screen like an angel. Viktor watched Yuuri, saw how his body created music on the ice. He was a picture of beauty and talent, and just like that, he was smitten.

 

Georgi, it seemed, didn’t take to Yuuri half as well as Viktor did, in fact, Viktor could go so far as to say Georgi hated him and his ability to look so spectacularly flawless at something Georgi was so hopeless at. The situation wasn’t aided by the fact Yuuri had accidently thrown a cake in his face at the finishing party… granted, it was meant for Viktor and his inability to handle Yuuri’s tears, and he had deserved it, but his quick reflexes had fast earned Yuuri his way into Georgi’s bad books. Since then, Georgi had insisted that Yuuri not be credited on the film for being his double in the skating and speaking his lines for him when he couldn’t be bothered to learn them, clever camera angles ensuring Yuuri’s face wasn’t seen.

 

Chris stood from his seat by the liquor cabinet and made his way over to the bed where he plopped himself beside his friend and threw a friendly arm over his shoulder.

“Don’t look so down. You’ll get to make a speech at the end of the film, you can credit Yuuri yourself then, and make up for the whole cake incident.” Viktor gave a half-smile and nudged Chris in the side.

“I will, and maybe then he’ll finally see that I’ve been after him for the past year!” Chris gave a hearty laugh to his melodramatic friend and made to grab his and Viktor’s suit jackets from the hooks by the door.

“And if you’re lucky, he’ll be Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov before the year is out! That’ll make ‘em laugh! Now, we need to get going before we’re late, lover boy!”

 

The premiere was to be held not in a movie theatre, but in a huge ice rink just like the movie itself to really get some immersion for the audience, all the biggest directors were doing it, including the last box office smash, ‘Shanghai Blade’, its premiere being set up in a temple just like the movie. Sure, the addition of the ice rink would mean less seating, but bring huge publicity and they would surely be praised for their innovative thinking. There had been a cinema screen set up ready to play the film to the theatregoers, and they too could experience the wonder that was ice skating, some of them for the first time.

 

“Oh my gosh, Yuuri! It looks amazing!” cried Phichit as he stepped inside, immediately winding up his camera and snapping a shot. Phichit was from Thailand and had been Yuuri’s best friend for years. They had danced in many a chorus together from when their careers had just started, and now they were somewhat inseparable. Beside him, marvelling at the makeshift cinema, was Yuuri Katsuki himself, wide eyed and smiling, dressed smartly in a navy suit that fitted him perfectly, and his hair that usually fell over his forehead slicked back to his scalp.

“It does! It looks exactly like the one in the movie!” Viktor could barely contain his excitement when he saw him. It had been far too long, a week since filming ended! It was at that moment they caught each other’s eye from across the rink. They spent a few moments simply admiring each other in formal dress, Phichit giving a knowing smirk behind Yuuri before Viktor looked around warily and nodded his head towards the curtain behind the screen just as the lights had darkened and the film was about to begin.

 

The two practically raced backstage, all thoughts of the film they had worked so hard on drowned out by the euphoria of seeing each other again. As soon as they were in range Viktor opened his arms to welcome Yuuri into them. He held him tightly, burying his nose into his ebony hair, and trying not to crush his glasses. They spoke softly and intimately, as not to disturb the people watching the film and attract any attention to themselves.

“Yuuri. I’ve missed you so much.” Yuuri spoke even softer than Viktor did.

“Me too. Congratulations on your film, Viktor.” Viktor pulled away to look into Yuuri’s soft brown eyes, and told him with absolute sincerity:

“ _Our_ film, Yuuri. Congratulations on _our_ film.” Yuuri chuckled and Viktor thought his heart might burst. He pulled Yuuri into another tight embrace.

 

The more time he spent with Yuuri here, the more Viktor realised, painfully, how lonely he was, and in a moment, it dawned upon him that he didn’t want to just move onto his next picture and forget this ever happened. He didn’t want to forget about this sweet, shy boy he had met. The boy who could barely look him in the eye when they started filming. He wanted Yuuri in his life, and never wanted to let him go. Viktor Nikiforov, as Chris would say, had fallen head over heels in love.

 

 Looking at Yuuri in that space of time that belonged to them, Viktor didn’t hear the roar of the crowd when the end credits of the film came, they must have embraced for an awfully long time. He was stuck with him… and he never wanted to be anywhere different. Yuuri coughed awkwardly and began to speak.

“Viktor… Viktor, I-“

“Hey! What is he doing here!?”

 

Yuuri must have jumped about six feet in the air in fright when an elaborately dressed Georgi Popovich strolled through the door to the backstage. His purple suit, accentuated with gaudy peacock feathers stood out against the black, blue and grey of the other suits, and his quaffed hair stuck out from his head like the tip of the Eiffel Tower. Nobody would tell Georgi Popovich he looked utterly ridiculous unless they wanted their career to end, so it seemed someone was content to let him look like an idiot.

 

 Viktor immediately put himself between Georgi and Yuuri and Chris and Phichit stood with him in Yuuri’s defence, sour expressions on their faces.

“He’s here because he did this film for you, Georgi, and he deserves the credit.” Chris replied in an uncharacteristic tone of seriousness. Georgi’s mouth contorted into a patronising sneer.

“I’m about to credit him in my speech, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.” Viktor, also uncharacteristically serious, made a beeline for the stage, Yuuri in tow, Chris and Phichit taking up the rear. Viktor Nikiforov was just as famous as Georgi Popovich, and he could do whatever he damn well liked.

 

That was when Georgi began to laugh. It started small, as a little chuckle, and then escalated up into a tremendous guffaw, like a pantomime villain. They all turned to stare, just about to push open the door leading to the stairs that go up to the stage. An uneasy feeling settled between the two parties. Upstairs, crowd had begun to murmur, wondering where the stars were. Georgi reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a wad of paper, folded into three, Viktor vaguely noted it was rose scented.

“Oh, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Viktor so desperately wanted to stand his ground and do his speech regardless, but whatever Georgi had in his hand was going to hurt his Yuuri, and could not live with himself if any harm became of him.

 

Viktor edged forward and snatched the paper from Georgi’s hand. Chris and Phichit rushed forward to read over his shoulder, eyes scanning the words, trying to make sense of them.

“This is just a contract, and a letter from an attorney. This doesn’t do anything.” Phichit snatched it from Viktor and went to hand it back to Georgi with a satisfied grin.

“Actually, it does.” The new, gruff voice came from Viktor’s agent, father figure, and studio owner, Yakov Feltsman, who had come backstage in seeming anticipation of this whole conversation, his expression also grim.

“What do you mean?” A lump formed in Viktor’s throat, and his heart broke when he glanced back and was met with Yuuri’s frightened face. He looked wide eyed and scared, and painfully aware that his future rested in the hands of a man who hated him.

 

Georgi smirked and handed Yakov the contract and the letter between two fingers, his nose upturned to give him an air of superior snobbery. Everyone but Georgi looked on, nervously awaiting an explanation.

“There’s been a legal issue with Yuuri’s accreditation and subsequent career. I had a visit from Georgi the other night…”

 

_The knock at Yakov’s office door at midnight came as an unexpected shock when he was only a few days away from a premiere. The knock almost gave him a bloody heart attack. Then again, Viktor and Chris were always knocking on his door at all hours, sometimes without even wanting anything, just to make him get up from his chair and answer to find that no one was there. Quite honestly, he worked with utter children, not grown adults. Knock down ginger… really?_

_He frowned and shouted gruffly at the door, not caring about anyone sleeping in nearby offices._

_“Vitya! Chris! I swear, if this is another one of your jokes, I’m going to fire you both for real this time!”_

_Yakov stomped over and ripped open the door, and to his surprise it was not an empty space, or one of the two people he expected. Georgi Popovich was stood looking smugly satisfied with something or other, and that made Yakov immediately nervous._

_“Oh, Georgi, please come in.” He shut the door as Georgi sat in the chair opposite his desk, and before Yakov could even sit down a wad of paper was set down in front of him._

_“Now, as you know, Mr. Feltsman, I am a man used to living in the shadows. The shadow of one Viktor Nikiforov has been quite the cover for my career all these years. So, I have taken the liberty of ensuring that another stinking little nobody can’t take my place.”_

_He was speaking so cryptically Yakov’s sleep deprived brain could barely keep up, but so far he was not liking what he was hearing. He took the paper from his desk and began to read. Georgi picked at his cuticles as he waited for Yakov to catch up on what he was obviously missing. Yakov read only for a few minutes before slamming the letter down on his desk and standing up, unable to contain his rage. He had never been a man that got angry quietly, ask Viktor and Chris._

_“This is ridiculous, Georgi! You cannot ask for Yuuri not to be accredited in this film, and then demand to erase him completely!”_

_Georgi stood to match Yakov’s stance, anger also boiling in his system._

_“Yes, actually, I can! As you can see in reference to my attorney’s letter, in my contract, page three, paragraph ten, subsection D, you cannot do anything that is ‘harmful and detrimental to my career’.” He paused before adding, “and if I see a glimpse of Yuuri Katsuki’s name on that picture, telling the audience that I was not present on set for the majority of this film because of all the dumb lines and dumb skating, I will sue!” Yakov stood with his mouth wide open, and Georgi took a sick sense of satisfaction in seeing the colour drain from his face, but it seemed he wasn’t quite yet done._

_“However, what I do ask is that if any skating roles or parts with excessive lines do arise, Yuuri cover me for the rest of my career… and do nothing else. Do I make myself clear?”_

_Yakov shook his head in disbelief. Yuuri Katsuki was a sweet kid, always polite and always hard working, and furthermore, he could tell that his Vitya was more than a little inclined towards him. He was in a tight spot. His voice came out far more pleading than he wanted it to._

_“Georgi, you will ruin the boy’s career.” Georgi didn’t seem even the least bit bothered. He tossed his hair back, but it was so hair sprayed it stayed in place. He snatched up his contract._

_“If I see the little Japanese kid’s name in the place of my own, I will sue, and his career will be over anyway. He should be lucky he has this chance. Have a good night, Mr. Feltsman.”_

“You monster! You’d ruin my best friend’s career for your own selfish gain!?” Chris caught Phichit just in time before he barrelled forward towards Georgi, who took a cautionary step back. Yuuri had told Viktor that Phichit knew how to, quote, ‘lay into a bitch’ (Phichit’s words, not Yuuri’s) and Yuuri had said it was messy. Phichit was fiercely loyal, and it clearly hurt him to see his friend’s career on the line after he had worked so hard, it hurt all of them.

 

It was then a stagehand raced down the nearby stairs.

“Nikiforov! Popovich! They’re going crazy out there! They want to see you now!” Georgi made to walk past Viktor, but he blocked his way.

“No, Georgi, if Yuuri doesn’t get mentioned then none of us will talk.”

 

Chris then seemed to materialise next to them, still holding a livid Phichit back with one arm.

“No. He’s right Viktor. He’s been spoken for long enough. Let him do the talking for a change.” Viktor stared at Chris with a look of utter betrayal when subtly, he saw the corner of Chris’ eye twitch in a wink. He had known Chris long enough to trust that wink. He was planning something. 

“Go on Georgi, make your speech.” Chris moved Viktor and Phichit aside, and Georgi seemed pleased at the new development in the furthering of his career, and began to ascend the stairs towards the audience.

 

Viktor, Chris and Phichit saw Georgi up the stairs then turned their attention to Yuuri. The poor boy was sat in the corner of the room, knees to his chin and his face buried in his hands. Viktor immediately knelt before him and placed firm palms on his shoulders.

“Yuuri. I promise you, this will all work out. I will not let him ruin your career.” Watery eyes blinked up and with a stunning amount of bravery, Yuuri nodded.

“I trust you.” Chris and Phichit sat either side of him and rubbed his back.

“Don’t worry. I have a cunning plan that’s going to wish Popovich wish he had never set foot in front of a camera!” Chris smirked.

 

 

The crowd burst into applause as Georgi made his way onto the stage towards the microphone that had been set up for him. The press gallery was elevated on the right-hand side awaiting the end of his speech so they could eagerly ask some questions. Cameras flashed, Dictaphones were held out as far as the holder’s arm would allow, and journalists began furiously jotting notes. Viktor, Yuuri, Chris, Yakov and Phichit watched on from the wings as Georgi began to address the adoring fans and the press.

“Thank you! Thank you, everyone! I would just like to say that I’m very proud of all this hard work, and I hope you all enjoyed the film!” The press gallery burst into shouted questions as the audience applauded.

“Popovich! What made you decide to hold the screening in a rink today!?”  
“Popovich! When did you learn to skate!?” Then came another question, the question that seemed to reverberate around the rink just at the right moment so everyone heard it.

“Can you skate for us now?”

 

It was at that question where Georgi tried not to let the utter fear show in his eyes. The crowd began to murmur in agreement and a dreadful chant began to rise. The press gallery continued to shout.

“Have you set up the premiere in the rink so you’ll skate live!?”

“How marvellous!” The crowd’s chanting rose.

“Skate! Skate! Skate!” Georgi’s eyes were wide as dinner plates and he stuttered into the microphone.

“L-Let me prepare backstage.” From the wings, Chris let out a dangerous smirk, his plan had worked beautifully… Gosh, he was good.

 

Georgi’s face looked anything but prepared when he stormed into the wings and made a grab for Yuuri’s lapels, Viktor put himself between the two of them to defend Yuuri. Georgi spoke in an angered hushed whisper to the small group. His face was a disturbing shade of red, and his words were hissed through his teeth.

“I can’t do it! Yuuri has to go out there for me!” Phichit crossed his arms.

“Why should he after everything you’ve done to him!?”

 

 Poor Yuuri looked like he wanted the conflict to end as soon as possible, shrinking as far as possible into Viktor’s back. Georgi shoved the contract into Yakov’s face.

“We have a contract! Yuuri skates or I sue!” Yakov growled and rubbed his eyes in frustration, Viktor looked pleadingly at him.

“Please don’t make him.” Viktor was hugging Yuuri now, it seemed almost as if he were trying to protect him. Yakov grumbled.

“I’m sorry Vitya. Yuuri, you have to skate.” Yuuri looked devastated. He spoke quietly, his head dropping and not making eye contact..

“Yes, sir.” Georgi dragged Yuuri away from Viktor with a firm grip around his wrist. Chris and Phichit looked on helplessly.

“You need to get into my suit. The audience is a good way back from the edge of the rink, and you move fast so they shouldn’t think it isn’t you.”

 

A few moments later, Yuuri emerged from a makeshift dressing room in Georgi’s suit, taken in a little, courtesy of Lilia in wardrobe and Yakov’s date to the premiere. His hair was spiked, and Viktor looked on sadly. This whole dress, it wasn’t Yuuri, and that miserable expression certainly wasn’t. He took his shoulders.  
“I’m sorry, my darling.” Yuuri gave the slightest of smiles.

“It’s okay, it’s not as if I was going to make it in this industry anyway.” Viktor couldn’t take his sadness. His lips met Yuuri’s and the boy didn’t even jump back, turned red a little and nervously held Viktor’s shoulders, but did nothing to reject him. After they parted, Phichit squeezed Yuuri’s shoulders comfortingly.

“You always have me as well, babe.” Yuuri smiled.

 

“This is all very touching, but you need to get out there!” Georgi hissed, emerged from the changing rooms… but in nothing but his silk purple underwear. Chris fake gagged as soon as he saw him and Phichit bit back a cackle.

“There were things I wanted to see in life and that was _not_ on the list.” Viktor furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Why are you in your underwear?” Georgi all but growled.  
“His suit is too small for me.” Phichit finally let out a bark of laughter and Georgi pushed past him to move behind the curtain that led to the stage. Yuuri peered out onto the ice, and Yakov gave the signal for the music to start.

 

He glided out quickly, and it was a few moments before Viktor noticed he had adjusted the routine to incorporate more turns and jumps, obviously in an effort to blur his face to the bedazzled onlookers. The audience were in awe, clapping every time he landed a jump and gasping at his footwork.

“He looks beautiful.” Viktor huffed sadly to Chris and Phichit.

“Yeah he does.” Comes Phichit’s voice, from a little way away. “And now everybody is going to know its him out there.” Viktor and Chris’ heads snapped over, where Phichit had his hand resting on a long length of rope, going from a pulley from the floor all the way up to the ceiling. He smirked and waited for them to catch on. It only took a little while, then it clicked.

 

This was the rope that lifted the curtain to the backstage. The curtain Georgi was stood behind in his purple silk underpants.

 

Viktor broke into a laugh, Chris began to laugh with him, a laugh bordering on antagonistic, but justice was just going to feel so, _so_ good. The three of them gathered around the rope, and with a few almighty pulls the curtain began to lift, and Georgi’s form became clear behind the curtain.

 

Yuuri was focusing so intently on his routine that he didn’t really notice the crowd give a loud gasp of shock before there was a tremendous uproar of laughter. Yuuri’s first instinct was to check his trousers. He had an awful reoccurring nightmare where they had fallen down in the middle of a performance once. However, his trousers were very much still intact. He stopped his dance and turned towards the stage, and there in the middle of a blinding spotlight was Georgi Popovich, the infamous Georgi Popovich, wearing nothing but his purple silk underwear.

 

Georgi screamed like a little girl, and made to run off the stage, and Yuuri’s mind went blank. He was terrified. What would Georgi do to him now his secret would be revealed? What about Viktor? Would he ever see him again? His mind was overloading with horrible possibilities. The crowd was suddenly too close to him, he could feel them breathing. He ran, or rather he skated, as fast as he could towards the exit. Viktor’s voice came through the microphone.

“Stop that boy! He’s the one you saw in the picture tonight, ladies and gentlemen!” The security guard at the door moved right into Yuuri’s path to prevent his escape. The whole auditorium had their eyes on Yuuri, but all he could see was Viktor walking towards him.

 

Viktor held his palm open to him, and hesitantly to calm himself down, as though Viktor would bite, Yuuri took his hand and let himself be led to the stage in front of a shocked crowd. Chris and Phichit were already up there waiting for him. Viktor addressed the crowd.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I’m so sorry you had to witness Georgi Popovich in his underwear.” There was a wave of chuckling. “However, tonight I have to tell you that he tried to have Yuuri Katsuki’s name erased from this production, even when he read all his lines and skated the part of the skater for him.” The crowd gasped. Viktor continued. “Furthermore, ladies and gentlemen, I have found myself absolutely hopelessly in love with Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

Yuuri looked like he had stopped breathing, his face blushing scarlet, and he looked into Viktor’s eyes. They spent a few moments just staring, Viktor’s lips widened in a smile. Chris rolled his eyes.

“For goodness sake, give me the mic, Romeo!” Chris snatched it from Viktor, and Phichit gave Yuuri a shove until their lips met in a kiss.

 

The crowd went wild.

 

The next day, it wasn’t Viktor Nikiforov’s name that was plastered all over the papers, it was instead Yuuri Katsuki, getting the recognition he deserved and critics marvelling over his talent. Georgi Popovich was exposed as a fake, and as the cherry on top of the cake, Yakov had told Viktor and Chris that Georgi had no legal ground to sue anyone when he had no proof they pulled the curtain up to expose him… even though they had. Therefore they had done nothing to harm his career and he had no grounds to sue. Yakov had been a very happy man that afternoon.

 

Yuuri had finally got the big break he deserved, and Viktor Nikiforov got his skater. Altogether Viktor thought that it was a pretty happy ending after all. Yuuri Katsuki was all his in the end. He couldn’t be happier, in fact, he felt like he could be singing in the rain at this point and wouldn’t have a care in the world. Yuuri Katsuki had his break, and he had Yuuri Katsuki, what could get better? 


End file.
